Anna Kushina
|race = Strain |age = 11 (in K) K-Project Official Website 11 (in K Missing Kings (Movie)) 29 (In Gakuen K) |birthday = December 8th, 2001 |horoscope = Sagittarius |height = 140 cm (4'7") |gender = Female |eyes = Red |hair = White |blood type = O |affiliation = HOMRA |prev occupation = Clansman |occupation = King |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |relatives = Ayuri Kushina (mother) † Tetsuya Kushina (father) † Honami Kushina (aunt) |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |character song = Shape of the Flame Requiem of Red |seiyu = Yui Horie |english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey |gallery = Yes }} is a female Strain, a member of HOMRA, and is currently the group's youngest member, as well its only female member. Without her marbles, she is color blind, except to the color red.K Anime: Episode 10 In K Missing Kings, she was chosen as the new king of HOMRA. Appearance Anna is a cute, doll-like young girl with long, white hair and reddish-purple eyes. Her 3 sizes are B62/W45/H63.K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS Her “HOMRA” mark is on the inner side of her left iris.K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a long black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; there is also a space for her to place her red marble in. Over her shoulders, Anna wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her head. Personality Anna is very conscientious and quiet to her louder, more eccentric HOMRA members. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion nor does she actively participate in the gang-like activities of HOMRA due to her young age and status as the sole female in the group; however, she is not unwilling to tag along and cooperate if necessary. Totsuka claimed Anna was something like a small and cute doll ,that has lost its emotions. according to Chitose, Anna is going to become a beautiful woman after 10 years. During the events of SIDE RED she was very dormant, and she closed her heart to anyone because she was afraid she was going to hurt them.K SIDE RED She cares deeply about Honami. Due to her ability, Anna often keeps her stronger emotions locked up so she doesn't hurt anyoneK SIDE RED Etymology The first name 'Anna' has been derived from Latin 'Hanna' which means 'favor, grace' also the name of the prophetesses of Jerusalem in the New Testament Bible. The last name 'Kushina' has perhaps came from 'Kushinada-Hime' in the story of 'Yamata no Orochi' History In SIDE RED, Anna's past and powers are revealed. Anna came from a family consisting of her mother, father, and aunt, her father's sister. However, her parents were killed in an 'accident', leaving her in her aunt, Honami's care. At this point, Anna rarely talks, and wears blue dresses instead of red. Honami often stopped by Bar HOMRA, since she's Mikoto and Izumo's former teacher, and brings Anna along as well. During this time, Anna takes an interest in Mikoto, due to the fact that his red is the strongest, and she can see him clearly thanks to her colorblindness. Meanwhile, Mikoto is shown to not be too fond of Anna, often referring to her as a brat and nothing more. While getting to know HOMRA, Anna also has to look out for her aunt. The reason being is the Gold Clansman Mizuchi, who threatens Honami's life if Anna does not return to the Nanakamodo Hospital, a facility operating as both a hospital and Strain educational centre. Unfortunately, Mizuchi's purpose is all but beneficial, and he plans on using Anna to sync to the Slate, and make her the Blue King (at this time, SCEPER 4 is under the jurisdiction of another Blue clansman, as Habari Jin's deceased). After Anna's stress builds up, she flees from HOMRA and returns to the facility, much to Mizuchi's pleasure, and she's soon forced to try and sync with the Slate, but the stone repeatedly rejects her. During the experiment, Mizuchi has burnt, choked, and even dipped Anna into a glass full of water, saying that the pain stimulates Anna and makes her power more potent and effective. Luckily for Anna, HOMRA has been made aware of this, and breaks into the facility to retrieve Anna from Mizuchi, who is apprehended by the Rabbits. The downside is that Honami, being too involved, gets her memories of Anna erased, and no longer knows the girl is her niece. As such, Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA take Anna in. The HOMRA insignia is in her left eye. By the time she was 7 years-old, Anna was already a member of HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 6 Some days later, Anna was in Mikoto's room when Shōhei Akagi was brought forth to begin his inauguration. She frightened him with her appearance and then proceeded to call him "boring". Afterwards, she walked away.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 Days later, when being fed ice cream, Anna listened as Bandō explained his resentment towards Shōhei. Yata commented that he was getting angry over petty reasons and that it was insignificant, something Anna agreed with. Totsuka then asked if she'd like seconds, which Anna responded to in the affirmative. Later on, using her red marble to read the thoughts of Bandō and Totsuka, Anna learned of the dilemma with Shōhei. She then told Mikoto about them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 31-33K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 43 She would then accompany the rest of HOMRA to a warehouse which the Rakshasa, a group of drug dealers, Shōhei and Bandō were in.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Near the beginning of spring, Anna went out with her fellow HOMRA to play baseball, though instead of participating, she watched quietly from the sidelines.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 3 During the game, she peered into one of her red marbles and told Yō Chitose that "a certain person was so sad", adding afterwards that he should try not to die.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 5 On the day that Eric was brought to the headquarters, she and Mikoto were present when meeting him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 9 Several days later, after Mikoto unintentionally burned part of the building, Anna stood with her fellow Clansmen, watching Kusanagi lecture him. Meanwhile, Anna eyed Totsuka in the corner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 Almost a month later, Anna and Kōsuke found a horse and brought it with them back to HOMRA. Anna asked Kusanagi if they can keep the animal and charmed him into agreeing. She then brought Kusanagi outside to see what the animal really was and excitedly wondered what to name it. When told to bring it back to where it belonged, Anna reminded him about his initial consent. Afterwards, the horse was then brought inside to have a drink. When Mikoto was within sight, Anna asked him what to name the horse. She was shocked to hear him suggest "Basashi" as the horse's name and even more so when Kusanagi suggested to cook it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-9 Suddenly, the horse developed white fur and Pegasus wings, revealing itself to be a Strain. Anna, however, was too captivated with its beauty to think about it. As she stared at it, Kusanagi then put a hand on her shoulder and said that it was best to let it fly free. Anna turned to the horse and asked if it wanted to go somewhere, somehow causing the horse to go berserk inside the bar. Anna was then grabbed by Kamamoto who told her that they need to go for a walk, so as to avoid Kusanagi's eventual wrath. Kōsuke joined them and managed to bring along the horse.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 10-14 While riding on Basashi, Anna began to feel bad about what had happened with Kusanagi. She is told to apologize when they head back and is given a fish cracker to eat from. Shortly after, Basashi attempted to fly using its wings but fails. Anna noticed afterwards that its pride had been damaged due to the fact it lacked any potential with its abilities.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-20 Suddenly, Akiyama and Dōmyōji of the Blue Clan Scepter 4 arrived to apprehend the Strain. While the Clansmen were all arguing, Anna said that they neglected Basashi's human rights and told Kamamoto that she won't hand him over to people who don't take good care of things. This eventually resulted in both HOMRA and Scepter 4 preparing to fight against each other. The tension built between both Clans startled Basashi and he fled from them, with Anna still riding on its back. Though scared, she realized that it was going somewhere it wanted to go.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 20K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-29 Kusanagi and Totsuka soon catch up to her in a Blue's car to her surprise and Kusanagi asked if she was alright. As he held out his hand to get her into the car, she shook her head and told them "this child has a place to go to" and apologizes as Basashi jumps down to the highway. Basashi keeps running until it spots Mikoto ahead and hastily stops. Anna notices the king and says his name, though she wore a worried look on her face. She tells Mikoto where Basashi wants to go and he grabs its reins and walks Basashi. Anna notices Munakata and Mikoto said to ignore him or "the sly one will attack". At the destination, Anna tells Mikoto what Basashi is saying and how used to live on the ranch where a girl was getting married. It wanted to see the girl who took take of him all this time in that state. She adds that it believes it is no longer needed here, because it is a strain. After hearing what Basashi had to say, Mikoto roughly lifts Anna up and asks if she is satisfied. When Awashima appears and tells the group she will have to deal with Basashi, Anna tries to stop her, although there was no need. Back at the bar, Totsuka video tapes Anna's miserable look which he claimed was cute. Angrily, she probably punched Totsuka and grabbed his camera, pointing it as his face. The man then started to apologize, saying he wasn't used to being filmed. Anna smiled happily at the clip and says "I've found Tatara", while Kusanagi pats her on the head. Sometime during the month of September, Anna was drinking from a small glass provided by Kusanagi. She blew a bubble in her drink after he made a joke about Totsuka. Anna denied that she was laughing. Once she finished her drink, she went up to Totsuka and asked if he was going to sing his song. Flattered that Anna would ask, Totsuka began to play a song with the whole Clan as his audience. One day, Anna accidentally overhears her Clansmen deciding how to celebrate her upcoming birthday on December 8th and she leaves to go upstairs. When Mikoto asks what was wrong, Anna answered it was not a good time to go downstairs right now, and seemed rather happy as she passed the King. On December 7th around night, Anna goes to Mikoto's room and quietly wishes him a good night and he notes how she is in a good mood. Smiling cheerfully, Anna answered that she wondered, and said tomorrow was rare, because she would get to be with everybody and goes to sleep in her room, leaving Mikoto smiling. That same night, one of Anna's marbles suddenly shatters and she sits up in shock, noticing what happened and quietly said Totsuka's name with worry. Anna goes to see Mikoto and he grimly tells her that Totsuka had died while his Aura began to flame up as his face remained without expression. She ran towards Mikoto and hugged him, wearing a sad expression and calling out Mikoto's name. He sits quietly while the clock ticks 00:07 December 8th with the rose he was supposed to give Anna laying next to it. A year and a half later, Anna joined her Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they were all done watching the videos, most of the male members left to carry out a mission. Anna is left alone with Mikoto and Kusanagi, though she distanced herself from either by staying next to Totsuka's camera.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-31 Shortly after, Anna started looking through Totsuka's belongings to find a video. She eventually found a tape titled Basashi Commotion and showed it to Kusanagi.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 Plot Anna accompanies her group, HOMRA, on their "interrogation" of one of the city's gang leaders, who happens to reside in a hotel suite. She is paired up with Mikoto. They arrive at the hotel suite not long after the others finish the preparations; afterwards, Anna begins to do her mind-reading on the gang leader, using her red marble as a sort of "link". However, she is unable to find any sort of valued information from the man, disappointing the others; with that, they leave.K Anime: Episode 1 The group head to the building's lobby, where they are confronted by Scepter 4, quickly initiating in battle with them. Anna is the only one who does not participate. This is the same for their next pursuit of a male teenager, who closely resembles the man who murdered Totsuka. Although she doesn't participate in the pursuit, she joins some of her fellow members to a street in the city, where one of their group vehicles is parked. Atop one of their vans, Anna uses a map and four of her marbles to locate Yashiro Isana, allowing Kusanagi to send a call out to the others in their group to go look in the specified area.K Anime: Episode 2 Back in the HOMRA bar, Anna continues to use her abilities to locate Yashiro, albeit more lazily. She is quiet when Yata and Kamamoto start fighting, as well as when Kusanagi explains to them why Mikoto turned himself in. Anna does comment that Kusanagi was lying when he said that he trusted Yata.K Anime: Episode 3 The following afternoon, she uses her abilities to fully locate Yashiro. She pinpoints him at Ashinaka High School.K Anime: Episode 4 Several days later, while playing with her marbles, one of them suddenly floats in the air and emits a fiery glow from the inside. As she stares at it, Anna whispers Mikoto's name.K Anime: Episode 9 She joins her Clansmen when they head over to the Scepter 4 headquarters to check up on Mikoto. It is there that they discover that he has recently broken out of his prison cell. Upon seeing Mikoto, Anna runs over to him and quickly grasps onto his hand. She then walks together with him as the Clan itself makes way to their new destination: Ashinaka High School. While she is walking, Anna pulls out a marble and it begins floating in the sky, though it shatters after emitting another glow. The shards end up cutting her hand causing blood to drip. Her blood forms a sphere-like object and Anna suddenly sees Mikoto in a desolate, ruined city. Surprised, she asks whether he still intends to go but does not receive an answer. A silenced Anna continues onward as her blood ball splatters on the ground behind her. Anna, along with the rest of her Clan, eventually arrives at Ashinaka High School where they succeed in taking it over through force. Unlike the others, she does not help in interrogating the students and instead waits with Kusanagi and Eric in the student council's office, where she tries pinpointing Yashiro's location on the school. She tells an unsure Eric that he is indeed on the campus. However, she is still worried that she cannot find him even so.K Anime: Episode 10 Night soon falls and it also begins to snow. Anna notices that Mikoto's Aura is being covered up by the snow falling over him and decides to remove it. She finds him within the rubble of the destroyed clock tower on the school's courtyards, something that Mikoto is responsible for, and tries climbing through it. Anna nearly ends up falling but is caught by Mikoto. He pulls her up next to him and she explains that she cannot have his "red" not showing. When Mikoto uses his Aura to melt the snow, Anna then states that his "red" is the prettiest, before she then curls up next to him. Anna adds that he is warm and that wherever he is, that is the only warm place to her. She then begins to fall asleep. Anna later awakens during Mikoto's and Kusanagi's conversation that night. Kusanagi tells Anna to come with him and she obliges. He helps her get down from the rubble. Before they head back, Anna and Kusanagi turn to look at Mikoto again. It is eventually morning. Anna and Mikoto wait alongside each other in the student council's office with other Red Clansmen. When Mikoto suddenly decides to go out, Anna reaches out for his jacket as he passes by her, though she is unable to reach him. She becomes sad when he finally leaves.K Anime: Episode 11 After some time, Ashinaka High School is unexpectedly hit with numerous explosions. The sound of destruction frighten Anna and she trembles on a chair, trying to ignore them. Suddenly, she feels Mikoto's presence and runs out into the hallways, looking through the windows for him. She sees several Clansmen from both HOMRA and Scepter 4 fighting each other. Anna then notices someone on a rooftop and is shot at, causing her to collapse and drop her marbles. Kusanagi runs out and protects her from the unknown sniper. Anna weakly says for the fighting to stop otherwise something will happen. Anna loses consciousness sometime after and is placed on the chair that she was trembling on. She eventually wakes up just as a mysterious beam of silver light is shot into the sky. Anna asks who "he" is. A few minutes later, she states that "the king is coming" and opens a window next to her chair, confusing Kusanagi slightly. Yashiro, Awashima, and Neko fall through the open window. When Kusanagi sees Yashiro, he is about to attack, taking out his lighter, but Anna tells him that the three are not the enemy before once again collapsing. Later, when all but Mikoto, Yashiro, Munakata, and the Colorless King have fled, Anna is lying on a mattress of some sort with Neko. She suddenly looks up and runs to the water's edge. she then says Mikoto's name, apparently feeling him die. K Missing Kings Since time after the “Academy Island Incident”, she and Kamamoto are chased by Douhan Hirasaka but later got saved by Kuroh Yatogami and Neko. However, they get attacked by Yukari Mishakuji and Anna is successfully kidnapped again. It is revealed that the two of them are from Green clan and they want to use Anna's power to search for Yashiro Isana, for unknown reason. Anna is locked on a cage while Yata, Kuroh and Neko have to fight against Yukari and Douhan. Kusanagi comes to the rescue as he told Yata to buy some time for him to talk to Anna. He tells her to face reality as she closes her eyes and met Totsuka and Mikoto in her dream. Then, after she opened her eyes, Izumo tells her "You have to face the reality, Anna. Rather...Red King.". Anna uses her power to break the cage and her Sword of Damocles appears, making her the new red king. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: After being chosen as the new king and leader of HOMRA, Anna also has power over fire, imbibing itself in a red-colored Aura. When exerted, the Aura has great offensive ability to allow Anna to break the cage. Like Mikoto Suoh, Anna can also manifest her Aura to throw a barrier for defense. Strain Empathy: Anna is a high-level Empath. Allowing her to sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions and moods of other people as though it were her own feelings. *'Mind-Reading:' With the use of her red marble, Anna has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. *'Psychic Navigation:' Using four of her marbles on a map of the city, while concentrating Anna is able to locate multiple people. *'Clairvoyance: '''Anna has clairvoyance, allowing her to 'see' the world by forcing her will in to the marbles then into the subject the marbles were reacting to, which can be a person or location. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her marbels are pointing at to 'see' everything with her mind rather then her actual eyes. *'Syncing: An ability she has that links her to Mikoto. Due to it, the two are able to sense each other and communicate in dreams. However, this was an accident. Another instance of this ability is when Mizuchi tries to make her sync to the Dresden Slate. *'Phenomenal Projection: '''Under great stress, Anna can project her inner world (traumatic experciences like burning, drowing, and even choking Mizuchi put her through) into the real world, affecting the puplic around her and even being life-threatening *'Lie Detection: '''Anna can sense when someone is lying. Equipment '''Red Marbles: Anna's main items are crystal, red marbles, which she often tucks away in her dress pockets. She creates these marbles herself, using drops of her blood. She currently has at least five in her possession. *'Color Sight:' While looking through her marble, Anna is granted the capacity to see color, thus briefly overcoming her inability to see such a spectrum. Trivia *She is the first known female character and Strain to be the king throughout the series. * Her name is a common English name (despite being a Japanese character) which is derived from a name of a Biblical prophetess, coincides with her psychic abilities. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Female Category:Strain Category:King